My Guardian Angel
by xXMiracleWhippxX
Summary: Naruto and Gaara were once together but Gaara screwed up. Three  years later, Naruto meets Sasuke. Sasuke is on a mission to keep Naruto safe from Gaara, But then falls for Naruto. Will love blossom for the two?
1. Three years Ago

Disclaimer- I Do not Own Naruto.

_I__ walked down the hallways of Konoha High with my boyfriend Gaara by my side, our hands linked together. We've been together for a little over two years. I turned to him and smiled. He smirked at me. His crimson-red hair flowed freely at the base of his neck. His teal-green eyes shined in the light. His pale skin contrasted a low glow that radiated off the light. The tattoo on his forehead was the best feature I adored the most. It was "Love" written in Kanji. He said he got it because of me, so everytime he looks in the mirror and sees it, it reminds him of me. I blushed when he told me that. _

_I must say, I feel as if I'm the luckiest guy alive. All the girls wanted to be with him, all the guys wanted to be him, and everyone is jealous of me because I'm with him. So troublesome… _

_I sighed. He looked at me._

"_What's wrong Hun..?"_

"_Nothing, I just have a bad feeling about something…"_

_And the something was right. At that very moment, Sakura Haruno strutted her way to Gaara's side, linking her arm with his and batting her eyelashes at him with a flirtatious smile that was meant to make him attracted to her, but made me wanted to hurl. Sakura was known as the school slut. She has slept with every boy in school. Twice. I glared at her. We were at Gaara's locker and she leaned herself against the locker next his, her Way Too Short skirt swaying from side to side from her shapeless form. Her school shirt opened, half-way showing her non-existing breast. It made me sick._

"_Hi Gaara." She said in an overly sweet voice._

"_Hey." He replied, placing his textbooks in his locker, Not caring about her silly attempts of her trying to get him to notice her. _

_She pouted but then smiled once again._

_And once again, I had to refrain from gagging._

"_Hmm, Wanna go out we with me this weekend?"_

_Gaara closed his locker. Raising an eyebrow as he turned and looked at her. A small smile graced upon his lips._

"_No. I have things to do, Besides."_

_He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and kissing me lightly. I kissed him and back and smirked._

"_I have plans with Naru, So back off." Gaara said before turning to me and smiling._

"_I'll catch you later?"_

_I nodded and watched as he walked away. Smirking to myself as I looked at a angered, flushed Sakura. Chuckling to myself as I walked her storm away._

_**Somewhere With Gaara**_

_Gaara walked down the deserted hallways, sighing to himself and raking his fingers through his hair. Shino happened to pass Gaara on his way to the restroom. Shino stopped and waved at Gaara, motioning for him to come over. Gaara walked to Shino._

"_So, when are you going to break up with Naruto?" Shino asked._

_Gaara grunted in the back of his throat. _

"_I don't know. I can't keep cheating on him like this… Especially with Sakura."_

_Shino groaned, rolling his eyes, walking away._

_Gaara sighed and then blinked, Groaning loudly._

"_Fuck! Class starts in five minutes and I'm on the other side of the damn school building. Shit!"_

_**Back to Naruto**_

_I walked into homeroom and was greeted with Various Hey's and What's up's? I smiled and nodded my head in acknowledgement. I strolled toward my friends Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji. Hinata and Kiba had just become a couple. So the two were making Love Faces at each other. Shikamaru and Neji were engrossed in a game of chess. _

_I cleared my throat and gathered their attention. They smiled and waved. _

"_Hey Naruto, Want to go to movies with us?" Asked Kiba. Kiba was a very handsome boy. I'd say, If I wasn't fucking Gaara, I wouldn't mind to have a little taste of Kiba. Kiba had fair, brown skin. His chocolate brown eyes gleaming with happiness as she smiled brightly. His canine-shaped teeth showing and two upside-down triangles painted on his cheeks. Hinata nodded her head in agreement, her long, navy-blue hair cascading over her shoulders and down the small of her back, her lavender eyes looking up at me in innocence. I swear, I just want to smother her in my arms. She's too adorable._

_I sighed, looking at them with an apologetic look in my eyes. _

"_Sorry you guys, But I promised Gaara that I would spend the day with him."_

_Neji snorted. I turned to him. Neji also had long hair like Hinata's but his was a light brown. His lavender eyes showed annoyance at the mention of Gaara's name. For some reason, Neji seemed to hate Gaara with a passion. Everytime Gaara walked down the hall, Neji would glare and hiss at him. Gaara would always shrugged it off and go on about his business, only for my sake. _

_I turned to Neji and frowned at him._

"_Shush Neji, Anyway. I'll consider it." _

_They all nodded._

_Kakashi-Sensei came in and told us all to sit down. We all took our seats. Ten minutes into his lesson, Gaara runs in through the door, panting, flushed red. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Gaara smiled and walked passed Sakura to his seat. As Gaara walked by, Sakura slipped a note into his pants pocket, winking at him. Gaara rolled his eyes and sat down, pulling the note out of his pocket and scanning over it. He looked over at her then back to the note, putting it back into his pocket. I turned to him and mouthed "What happened?" He shook his head and smiled at me, silently telling me it was nothing. I nodded my head and turned back to my work. Looking at Gaara from the corner of my eye, I could see him reading the note once again, smirking slightly. __**I wonder what that's all about…**__ I shrugged my shoulders and returned to my work. _

_**That Saturday.**_

_I sat in bed, looking at re-runs on Sister Sister Disney channel. _

_**Maybe I should have went to the movies with Kiba, Hina, And Neji..**_

_I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my mobile. I dialed Gaara's number. _

_He answered on the third ring._

"_Hello?"_

_Cough. "Hey Naru" _

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

_Another cough. "I'm sick."_

"_Really? But you were perfectly fine Thursday." _

"_I don't know I think Sakura gave me a disease or something."_

_Gaara chuckled into the phone. _

"_Well Hun, I'm gonna go and sleep, You know to get this cold out of the way"_

"_Alright. Talk to you lat-." The phone call disconnected. I stared at my phone shocked. That's the first time he ever hung up on me. __**Maybe I should go over and take care of him… **__I smiled to myself. I hopped out of bed and went to my closet, pulling out of my favorite orange t-shirt and a pair of black skinny's. I put on my pair of black chucks, grabbed my mobile and walked down stairs. I passed Iruka in the kitchen. Iruka was my guardian ever since my mother and father died in a car accident when I was seven. Iruka raised an eyebrow as he watched me grab a grocery and filled it with oranges and apples. _

"_Where are you headed?" he asked._

"'_I'm going over to Gaara's place. He's sick so I though I'd take care of him."_

_He nodded and smiled at me. _

"_Just be home by dinner time, which will be around 7 o' clock. Alright?"_

_I nodded as I walked out the front door. "Bye Iruka!"_

_I walked down the streets of Konoha, humming a soft tune to myself I as made my way to Gaara's house. I pushed open the front gates and walked to his front. I ranged the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. I started to tap my foot on the ground as my patience began to ran low. The door swung open and stood there was his older sister Temari. She has dirty blonde hair and was put into for individual ponytails, her shirt clung tightly to her chest and her skinny jeans seem to fit onto his form nicely. She looked at me and frowned. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to see Gaara." I walked past her and up the stairs to his room._

"_Wait kid!" Temari yelled but I was already up stairs. _

_I pushed open his door._

"_Hey Gaara, I ha-" I stopped, staring wide eyed at Gaara._

"_Naruto!" He pushed the naked Sakura off of him and sat up._

_Sakura landed on the ground with a loud thud._

"_W-what… What is all this..?"_

_Gaara got up from his bed, his upper body exposed and his jeans unfastened. He walked to me._

"_No!" I yelled at him, taking a step background. I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. He stepped closer, reaching out to me. I slapped his hands away, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. _

"_W-why did you do it…"_

_Gaara stood there with his head hung low. Sakura was staring at us both. I turned to her, growling at her._

"_You fuckin' slut…"_

_She gasped, and I turned around._

"_Naruto, wait!"_

_I kept on walking. _

_I walked past Temari and out the front door. _

_I ran home. _

_Crying that night._

* * *

><p><em>Welp~ +^.^+ I dont know about you, But I liked thsi chapter and this is like gonna be my first multi-chapter story on here. I hope you guys like! And I know its GaaxNaru, But trust me, NaruxSasu soon! ;D Review Please? My first reviewer gets a prize. Lol ;D -ToxicMayonnaise- <em>


	2. You walked in

Disclaimer. I do not Own Naruto.

Warning: Very, VERY! OOC Neji. ;D Don't kill me.. D;

I woke up startled. My pillow was covered in sweat, my breathing came out in short pants. I turned to look at my clock. It read 5:34 am. A hour early before I actually had to wake up. I swallowed, raking my fingers through my unruly, blonde hair. I hated having that dream. I shuddered and wiped my eyes at the imaginary tears that I felt began to form. After that day, I never spoke to Gaara. He would try to talk to me in school, I would ignore him. I would ignore his millions of texts and abundant amount of phone calls he made to my mobile. Then one day it just stopped. And I was grateful for that. I sat up and hopped off the bed. The floor moaned under my feet. I walked to my bathroom and switched on the light. I hissed as the bright light hit me directly in my eyes, blinding my sight for a split second before I could restore my vision. I walked in front of the mirror and open the medicine cabinet. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked out of my bathroom and into my room. I grabbed a pair of black skinny's and a yellow shirt, putting it on. I looked over at my clock and it read 7:43 am. I had less than fifteen minutes to get to school before the bell ranged.

I walked down stairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Bye Iruka!" I yelled down the hall.

I waited a few seconds before I heard a muffled "Bye Naruto-Kun!"

I smirked to myself. Usually Iruka would have been downstairs doing motherly things. It seems as if Kakashi was here last night. I chuckled softly. I walked out the front door and made my way down the side walk. I took out my iPod and place my earpuds in my ears, blasting my music as I continued to Journey to school. A flash of red caught my eye. I turned and saw nothing. I blinked, shaking my head and started walking again.

I sighed as I stood outside the gates of my school building. Senior year… I smiled. My last year here at the hell hole. God, You have no idea How bad I want to just up and get out of here. I walked through the front doors and was greeted with the ground. I groaned and turned over, opening my eyes only to see Neji in my lap, smiling like an idiot.

"Naruto! Oh my god, There's a new boy at school! He's so cute!" Neji exclaimed like a Fanatic Fan Girl. Or in his case, Fan Boy.

I raised an eyebrow, sitting up and scooping Neji in my arms, walking to his locker and sitting him on his feet and looked at him. He was blushing. _Typical__Neji._ I smiled.

"Now, what were you talking about princess?"

He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. A light pink hue dusted his cheeks.

"Don't call me that!" he whined. I laughed.

"Alright Hun."

"Alright. So there's this new boy. And he's so cute! His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He transferred his from America!" Neji squealed. I chuckled and poked his forehead. He frowned then smiled at me, leaning forward and pressing his lips to my cheek. I blushed and smiled back.

"See you, Neji." I waved and walked off.

"Bye Bye Naru-chan!~"

Ever since he and Hinata started to live together, he has changed. Big time. The memory of this morning of the red flash floated into my mind. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, That I didn't see the person in front of me. I collided with the person and fell to the ground with a soft thud. I rubbed my bottom, looking up at the person. He looked down at me and smiled. Suddenly my breath hitched in my throat. The new student wasn't just cute. He was drop, dead gorgeous. He reached his hand out towards me. I looked at it then at him before grabbing it. He pulled me to my feet.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" I said

He chuckled and I shuddered.

"It's fine. It's partially my fault anyway." He replied, looking at me.

"M-My name is Naruto, By the way" I said, holding my hand out towards him and damning that cursive stutter of mine.

He took my smaller hand into his larger hand and shook it twice, nodding and smiling.

"Naruto… Nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Squealed a repulsive pinkette.

Sakura hugged Sasuke's side. I saw Sasuke flinch.

_Poor Guy…_

Sakura giggled at him and then turned in faced me. Her smile turning to a scowl.

"What are you doing here, you faggot?" She barked at me.

I grimaced and glared at her. Her tough interior shrinking a bit from it, but she still held her ground.

"Well, I was having a nice conversation here with Sasuke, that is, until you came along."

Sakura huffed and turned to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, Want to grab lunch?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her then at me.

"Naw.. I think I'm going to go and hang with Blondie over here." He smiled at me and shrugged his arm from Sakura, walking to my side. I blushed harder and shifted my feet a bit. Sakura gaped. Then she ran off, screaming loudly.

"Stupid bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Naughty Blondie." He flicked my forehead.

I pouted and smiled.

"So, where are you headed, hun?" he asked.

I blinked and pulled out my class schedule. I looked over it. "I have science first, too bad I don't know where it is.."

Sasuke smiled and grabbed a hold of my hand. I blushed at the small gesture. He began to walk and I followed him. "W-Where are we going?" I asked. He began to hum a soft tune as we walked through the long hall ways. He stopped and I ran into his backside. I rubbed my nose. He looked at me, and pointed at the room number. It read room 102, the same number as my science class. I looked at him, wide eyed. "How did you.." He pressed his finger to my lips and smiled. "I'll see you after class, Naruto-Kun" Sasuke walked off.

_How did he know where my class was …_

Welp! Chapter Two! Of My Guardian Angel. I have to say.. its coming along quite nicely I suppose. Don't you think? Review Please. Thank you All!


End file.
